


MAKE A WISH [EN VERSION]

by TRASHiNiMA



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hot Sex, Kinky, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Tail Sex, Touching, bandit being a jerk, neko, yeah jäger moan like a cheap whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Pay attention to what you wish when a shooting star passes over your head. Jäger will unfortunately pay the price, to the delight of other operators.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiki_92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/gifts).
  * A translation of [MAKE A WiSH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407178) by [TRASHiNiMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA). 



> Hello everyone ! Just so you know. English isn't my first language !
> 
> After a request, i've tried my best to write the first chapter of Make A Wish ! Requested by ... Senpai ... kiki_92 to whom i offer this translate version. I know my english isn't perfect but if there is someone who want to help me, come, don't be shy !
> 
> Eventually, i hope i didn't ruin everything with the bad grammar.... Took me one month to translate it on my own and i only have a scholar level, ah, ah. Anyway. Try to have fun ;-; don't hesitate to come in private to fix some mistakes ! ❤
> 
>  
> 
> Explicit fanfiction [-18]  
> Type: BL (bxb)  
> Contents: smut, fluff, lots of fluff, neko sex  
> The characters and the story are at Tom Clancy's game

One, two, three, four glasses of whiskey.

The small bar in which the agents of the elite Rainbow fled to this relaxing evening was busy that night. The whole team was present, or almost, some had chooses to remain at the base to retrieve their hours of sleep, how could you blame them ? Others were wounded and decided to stay in Doc's office. But for those who have been present, the alcohol flowed like a river and the gambling games was making the bad players scream in frustration.

When the fifth glass of alcohol was down in one go then slammed on the table, Jäger arose from his chair a little trembling on his legs, light headed like a helium balloon. He walked awkwardly, sneaking between his colleagues to his teammate at the back of the room who played poker and when he reached his place, he came to surround his neck with an arm pretending to observe the game. The poker player was not even reacting to Jäger who had invaded his personal space. He was so focused on his game that he completely didn't care and to say, he was winning against the worst poker player, Pulse.

Cards in hands, Bandit was observing Pulse by the top of his thin cardboards with a mischievous smile. Others attended to watch the duel and for some strange reason, they all had this weird smile stuck to their faces. Jäger did not understand, and he didn't need to understand. The only reason why he was approaching Bandit was to ask him a favor.

"Dom ... do you have a cigarette for me ...?"

Of course he had one. He always had one on him, but Bandit did not respond immediately to Jäger's request. He was waiting with anticipation for the American to play his cards, to destroy him and win this game, ready to humiliate this bald dickhead.

Marius then began to lose a little patience, resting his weight from one foot to the other like a child who would want to go to the bathroom. But after what became an interminable wait, Pulse finally decided to put his cards on the table, a Colgate smile on his face. He thought he was winning, what a naïve creature, but Bandit raised his eyebrows mockingly and laid his cards flat on the table with an exaggerated slowness before leaning his body on the table and catching all the tokens in his arms that he brought back on the side of his table.

"And for the fourth time of the night ... I win."

Bandit said in a calm voice that perfectly hid his jubilation as the spectators all around the table shouted, shaking the loser, making fun of him even though it was friendly. Dominic reveled in Pulse's defeated expression that did not understand why he hadn't win even one game !

"So in all ..." continued the other with his thick german accent, "that makes us ... Four hundred dollars, when do you think you can pay me ?"

The bald guy sighed before sliding a hand into his pocket. Money was put on the table but unfortunately the account was not there.

"I have only two hundred on me," Pulse sighed, "I'll take money later, but by the way, how did you know? You practically thwarted all my maneuvers."  
"Oh ... it's simple ..."

Jäger watched Bandit get up and come up to Pulse who did not flinch from his place. The German then took the money but did not return to his place right away.

"Do you mind ?" He said, pointing to the bald sunglasses.  
\- Yeah ...? "

Jäger frowned while leaning on I.Q who was watching this show. What did Bandit had in his mind right now ?

"You see ..." he said putting the glasses on his nose as he resumed his sitting position in his chair, "when we play poker in a dark room with a lamp just above our head ..."

The German started making a small pack of cards before mixing them.

"Just so you know... Wearing sunglasses in a dark place is stupid in first place ...  
\- I have sensitive eyes, Pulse justified himself sharply on the defensive.  
\- Ja ... snorted the other with a mocking air."

Once the pack of cards has been mixed, Bandit maliciously puts a long suspense before drawing the cards slowly near his face. There, suddenly Pulse's face turned red.

"Shit!  
\- Do you see what i'm talking about now ? Said Bandit with a mocking tone. The reflection in your glasses helped me a lot "

On that, Bandit winked at the furious bald man and throwed a kiss in the air in Pulse direction before to remove the glasses on his nose and gave them back to the other.

"Come on Jäger," said Brunsmeier, patting his team-mate's shoulder, "we're going to smoke outside."

Oh, Marius had almost forgotten the reason for his coming but apparently, Dominic did not. Nonchalantly, the older man dragged him to the bar doors and helped him to sit on a chair before he could hurt himself by falling. In fact ... Marius did not stand alcohol, he was a real catastrophe when he was drunk.

"Awesome how you won with .. mh ... Pulse ..." He chuckled, sneering.  
\- With such an idiot in front of me, how could i not win? Snorted the brunette in return with mockery before taking his pack of cigarettes.  
\- Well ... I did not pay attention to the details, I thought you ... you know, were playing with the luck but all of that was bluffing ...  
\- In poker, bluffing is a strategy, Jäger."

Bandit looked like a little devil with that proud smile on his face. Marius nodded and then grabbed Dominic's cigarette between his fingers and added it to his lips.

"And, could you teach me?  
\- What? Playing poker or bluffing? "

While lighting his cigarette with his lighter, Bandit breathed once deeply on it before exhaling a cloud of smoke. Then slowly, he leaned over Jäger and brought the glowing end of his cigarette to the untouched one of the other German and helped him light it. With a little more awkwardness, the smallest savored this small dose of nicotine for a long time then observed this cigarette between his fingers a moment, as if it was the most interesting thing at that moment then he answered, thoughtful.

"Mh ... Both?  
"Well ..." replied the other, thinking about it. "I can give you the basics, but when i come to think about it, bluffing is not for you, we both know you can't lie because you're a terrible liar.  
\- Of course i can ! Object Jäger on the defensive. I already lied!  
\- Oooh, bad boy, teased Bandit. And, what did you lie about? "

Mischievous, Bandit made his eyebrows dance, causing the other to spit the piece. Jäger had his arms crossed over his chest with a sulky face. It was funny though; What kind of lie could Marius, the wisest of the entire Rainbow team, have said?

"There was ... Ehm ... This girl, in high school and ... How to say ... She had invited me to the cinema once ... But, I was really terrified at the thought of me being alone with her in the dark. You know what she could have done ...  
\- Oh yeah, jubilated the oldest. She could have fiddled with you and--  
\- I panicked, interrupted Jäger with an annoyed look. I invented a lie... How are you saying that ... i stood up ... Ja ... and I did everything to create an alibi aftet that ...  
\- Oh ... So ... You did the little cunt, but why? You missed the opportunity to have you a good pussy time in the cinema, Bandit sounded almost disappointed.  
\- Hey, for your guidance, I was sixteen and it seemed scary and, girls was not my thing."

Bandit's expression changed abruptly. He gaped like a fish, blinking a few times, stunned.

"What-what, can you repeat?  
\- Eeh ... Jäger smiled slightly. I was scared because of a girl ...  
\- Nein, not that, the other thing!  
\- Oh ... I do not like women, well, I've never .... "

Wait a minute.

Jäger stopped in the middle of his sentence, realizing that he had just given his most sensitive secret to the worst person ever. He comes to realise that Bandit was going to make him live a complete hell, humiliate him in front of everyone, be even more mean with his pranks, blackmail him, making him do horrible things. Marius was terrified, he wasn't trembling because of the light cold air from outside. He stood up on his trembling legs, stammering in his beard a "I must go to the bathroom" panicked but Bandit held him by the sleeve of his jacket before he could take a step away from him. Marius froze but did not dare to turn around.

"Bitte ... I have to go to the bathroom ...  
\- Oh, and let you run away like you did to that girl ? Nah. "

Bandit pulled on his arm more firmly and sat the German on his laps, his arms closing on his waist with an iron grip. Uncomfortable and panicked, Marius began squirming in the hope of freeing himself but nothing helped. He had tried to get up, scratching the forearms of the other until he lost his breath but after five minutes without success, he declared forfeit, out of breath. The young German then stopped all movements by becoming aware of the situation and the environment that surrounded him.  
The sky was clear, there was not a single cloud on the horizon to hide the light of the moon that was perfectly illuminating the night, accompanied with its stars. Then, he noticed Bandit's hot breath on his nape that bristled his spine, his hands on his stomach that hugged him tightly, his muscular legs against the back of his thighs, his warmth that invaded him through his clothes and, Mein Gott, was that ...? was that what he thought that was against his lower back? His brain was screaming repeatedly:

Danger ! Danger ! Danger !

A butterfly kiss was placed just behind his ear. Jäger was caught off guard by a violent shudder as Bandit came whispering in a voice he had never heard from him, close to his ear, a terribly attractive voice.

"Klein mause ... It has become even more exciting now ...  
\- wha ... What are you talking about ..."

With each kiss on the smooth skin of his throat, Jäger began to wriggle once more in the other's arms, his body was sensitive, surely because of the lack of affection and touch. It was true that he had been a little neglected for a few years so his traitorous body was responding with enthusiasm to the gestures of Bandit who was pleased with all the little green lights that Jäger sent to him. But Marius wanted to run away, it was too much, he was not a toy, Bandit's toy !

"If you did not say anything ..." he continued, tracing the edge of his ear with his lips, "I would never have imagined for a second that you would be on the other side, and that gives me ideas... terrible ideas ...  
\- Dom ... Stop ...  
\- When you squirm on me like that? You got to be kidding me ... No ... No, no ... I have long abandoned the idea of teasing you that way because making advances to a hetero is like a waste of time but today, the situation has changed. "

Jäger spread his legs slightly by reflex like he was starving for more frictions when Dominic slid his hand over his crotch in a possessive manner, giving a little more space to Bandit's movements. A teasing laugh escaped from Brunsmeier.

"Someone's excited here already ...?"

Strange, but Jäger could imagine Bandit's smile just by hearing his voice.

"Do you like when I touch you here ...? You say no but you fucking want it, Marius."

A delicious sound escaped Jäger's throat when Bandit tightened his hand on his light erection trapped under his clothes, drawing some strangers eyes toward them but Jäger was too far gone to worry about that detail. Marius, so discreet and reserved, had such an intoxicating voice when he felt pleasure, Dominic noticed.

Bandit wanted him. Wanted to bite his red ears flushed by the arousal, give him filthy kisses until he lost his breath, play with this body that was begging him to be touched. If they were not on a terrace with a few people seated around them, he would have pushed Jäger on the table, flattened his body under his weight and fucked his little ass until he could not stand on his feet for days. But even if the people around them did not pay any attention to them, he had to fight his urges.

Relax, we'll get to it ...

Why not after all, Jäger thought with the help of alcohol. He always had this attraction for the oldest but he had forbidden himself to confess anything to the prankster and for many reasons. He wanted Bandit to stay a wet dream, nothing less. A love life in this type of job was risky in many ways, and it was Bandit in question who curiously caught his eye. A man whose motives he would never understand and who was sometimes petty and cruel. It was risky but ... Jäger wanted to be tempted by the Devil for once, to dare. What could possibly go wrong ? Maybe he was making too many movies in his head, imagining things like, being in relationship with him after that ? Really ? How naive Marius could be ? Then what ? Maybe they would not even be a couple but simple fuck buddies, whatever ... They were adults, not teenagers. He could use Bandit like Bandit would use him. It was win-win. Or maybe Bandit would finish to break his mind in the end ?

He loved him. So much. For years. Why was it so complicate ? But he has to make a decision, right now. This opportunity would certainly never happen ever again. He couldn't let someone fuck him like that, but it was Dominic ... Maybe, maybe he would stop being so obsessed with him after that night ... He could do the chicken and run away or, go for it and see what happen. 

Shivering in his arms, imagining Bandit taking him until he lost his voice, Jäger came to press his body a little more against Bandit who in turn slowly ran his hot tongue over his ear before whispering.

"Hey look, a shooting star, make a wish, mause."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! It's me again ! Took me a while to translate but, my work isn't really letting me time to do whatever i want.
> 
> Anyway !
> 
> I really thanks the people who reads my fanfiction with the bottom of my heart ! I write for me, but i really like when people appreciat what i'm doing ! God i love you so much ...
> 
> Blablabla shut up Trashy and let them read ! ;-;

Jäger's back was roughtly pressed against the tiled surface of the wall. Legs around Bandit's waist, the shy Marius was devouring the other lips in a wild and shameless kiss. It was not to displease the bigger of the two who kept moving his hips in slow movements against Jäger who was moaning like a hungry debauchee between little gasps. He tightened his legs around Bandit's hips and his arms around his neck as the other kept rubbing his lower part against his own, taking the breath away from Jäger who was asking for more by pulling his partner against his body, looking again and again for this spate of excitement.

"I want you ... Whispered Marius between wet kisses. Please ..."

Maybe Jäger is not as innocent as he seemed, thought Bandit with a smile when they stopped kissing for a few seconds.

The face of the engineer was invaluable. He had dilated pupils by desire, lips reddened by bites, an open mouth who was only asking to be ravaged and this look ... God he wanted to eat him alive ...

"You'd be adorable with my Schwanz between your lips ... murmured Bandit. I'll slowly slide it down your throat until I hear you choke, ja?"

Marius blushed furiously but Bandit dit not give Jäger the time to answer, the older approached his lips to the throat of his partner and planted his teeth gently, marking his skin with a light serrated mark before putting on his wet tongue, teasing the light pinkish color and tasting his light salty skin. Marius sighed, shuddering in his partner arms.

"Is that your wish of a time ago ... or is it mine that come true?"

Dominic gave Marius's crotch a jerk with his own, shocking a moan in the younger's throat for a second but he shook his head biting his lip.

"Not mine ... whispered Marius before stopping any movement, his body stretched out like a bow. Dom, quickly ... Put me down ..."  
\- Jäger, are you-- "

Something was wrong but Marius did not give him time to finish his sentence that he freed himself from Bandit's arms and knelt in front of the toilet.

"Oh damn it, Jäger, said the older man but relieved that the other had the reflex of not throwing up on him. Are you all right? Dominic then asked, rubbing his back as he convulsed."

Bandit sighed, slightly annoyed, the mood definitely ruined but the prankster did not leave the pilot to his sad fate as he could have done in the past with his past partner, no it was a little different now, something ordered him to take care of him.

He waited patiently for him to finish emptying his stomach before helping him up. Coming out of the small washroom that overlooked a larger room with faucets, Dominic royally ignored the others people in here who looked at him with disgust and took care to guide him to a water source so that he would rinse himself a little but Jäger made the strong head, dodging awkwardly the moist handkerchief with which Bandit cleaned his face. He had to hold his chin and talk to him like a parent who scolded his child.

"I ... Really wanted to suck your dick Dom ... Whined Jäger like a brat who didn't had what he wanted.  
\- Erh ... Another time, okay ? Let's just ... Take care of your drunk ass right now, shall we ?"

How Jäger could even say something like that ? It was so fucking arousing. God. It took all Bandit will power to not make Marius kneel on the floor and make him lick at his cock, watching him suck at the tip and then sliding the large member down his throat and---

"Come on, do not do the baby, we'll go home, ja? Time to get the others."

But Jäger was not in a position to answer and, to the misfortune of the other, he finally fainted.

"Scheisse."

~~~

The first thing Jäger noticed when he woke up was the remarkable headache that pulsated in his skull. The hangover. He had sworn not to drink as much, but after so much glasses, he did not count and there was no one to stop him.

His mouth was dull and his senses tangled. The engineer straightened slightly his body in his bed, running his hands over his face several times, rubbing his eyes in the hope of waking up before trying to get up from his bed. The cold touch of the tiles under the soles of his feet made him reluctant to leave the comfort of his bed but the desire to take a shower was stronger and he forced himself to drag his sleepy head in the small bathroom. God, he smelt awful.

~~~

"What's going on ?Asked the slightly breathless doctor who had just arrived."

A whole crowd was stationed in front of Jäger's door. Doc had been called urgently by Fuze who had been there before hearing the German scream in agony.

"I was coming back from my jogging when I heard Jäger howling," Shurhat said, "I wanted to see what was going on but his bathroom door does not open and he does not want us to come near him. I tried to calm him but without success, he started to cry. "

Uncomfortable, Fuze scratched his chin mechanically. He knew that in this kind of situation he was not the most suitable. A more empathetic person was in order.

"You told him to shut up and calm down," laughed Bandit, who was leaning against the door frame.  
\- Shut up, german. I knew how to catch myself, I called Doc. "

Bandit only snorted disdainfully before to turn his attention at the others agent who had been drawn to the situation. Everyone had a concerned look on their faces. They had concluded that the best option was to let Gustave take care of him, so the doctor passed the small human crowd and cautiously entered in Jäger's room.

"I don't want anyone in this room" said the doctor with concern before closing the door gently behind him.

While inspecting the dark room, Gustave found nothing abnormal in the perfectly ordered room of Marius. He continued in his progress and gently, he approached the door of the bathroom, leaning a bit his ear to listen and catch any sounds. He did not hear any noises.

"Marius ...? It's Doc, are you hurt?"

There was a silence, a small snort that followed a slight no.

"I need you to open that door, okay, there's nobody here except me.  
\- No ... Repeated Marius, his voice trembling. I am scared ..."

Doc focused before to ask.

"Are you afraid because you can not open the door?"

It was a possibility. Jäger was claustrophobic and the old bathrooms at the base were capricious.

"NO, I CAN'T LEAVE FOR ANOTHER REASON! GO AWAY!"

The pilot screamed. Something terrified Jäger to the point of making him aggressive. Doc was not going to force Marius out so he tried another approach.

"I'm here to help you, Marius, I just need you to talk to me, explain to me, and you know that I can be bound by the professional secrecy as a doctor so do not worry it stays between us, I have the whole day then ... "The doctor pulled a chair and sat down," I'm waiting. "

And wait, that's what he did. Gustave watched his watch on his wrist every ten minutes. Jäger had not said anything, not even made a sound for two hours, radio silence. As the Frenchman began to doze in his chair, a bolt sound made him jump when Marius finally decided to get out of the little bathroom.

Jäger wore a black hoodie and matching sports pants. A hood on his head and a stupid pair of sunglasses on his eyes, the German silently stared at his teammate. Anything that could make Jäger cry so much must be really important.

"This morning ... I woke up like that ... I don't know ..."

Started Marius who was about to fall in tears in any moment. Gustave got up slowly from his chair, but a muffled and threatening sound from Jäger's throat made him back up a little.

"Marius--- Tried to say Doc but Jäger cut him in a middle of his sentence.  
\- I can not hide it ... I need help ... But I'm afraid of what you can think ...  
\- Jäger ... You're our teammate, even more, a friend. We'll help you, always, in any case. "

Doc's soft, reassuring voice seemed to be working. Jäger nodded gently but he still needed a little nudge.

"You will not run away or what .. ja ..?  
\- Never, Jäger, I promise you. "

The youngest looked down. Doc could see a glimmer of panic on his face but Jäger had no choice. Slowly, the German came to take off his sunglasses and then his hands went back on his hood. He hesitated, his trembling hands firmly gripped the black fabric and then with a quick gesture, he removed it from above his head.

Gustave took a step back. A move that hurt Jäger, he did not want to be flee because of that. With his head down and his fists clenched, he started to cry again and, to his dismay, three agents who remained outside entered the room despite Gustave's order. But once in front of Jäger, they froze in place like ice statues.

Bandit had time to say scheisse in choc while Monika collapsed, surely it was a bit too much for her, Mute caught her in the last second before she could hit the floor.

~~~

Bandit made everything fly in his room under Blitz's curious gaze. He gathered all his illicit personal belongings in a bag because he was actually going to burn them all until the last dust. What he saw this morning was not natural, it was drugs, or rather, his medication for his depression and anxiety as he liked to call them. Maybe it was time to stop all this bullshit and use prozac like everyone else.

Dominic was usually calm and composed because he was always high, it was the first time Elias had seen him so agitated. Maybe because he was actually, in fact, sober.

"Hey, Dominic, calm down a little bit, what's up with you ? Six discovered you were making joints or sniffing coke here and there ? Let me reassure you : it's not a secret, you do not have to throw it away.  
\- No, no, that's not it ! Are you not aware of what's going on ?  
\- About ? The agent asked with an arched eyebrow.  
\- What were you doing all this morning? Almost everyone knows it ! And you know what ? You're right ! I will smoke everything now. "

~~~

At least here he was in the calm of the infirmary and Gustave was really nice with Marius. He spoke oh so gently to him like if he was with a nervous wild animal and did not seem to fear this little anomaly the German had contracted. He was a doctor, he was sort of ... Fascinated.

"So, you say it happened during the night?  
\- Ja, I really did not feel anything. It was as if I had woken up normally.  
\- Okay ... said the doctor, taking note. Do you feel different?  
\- I ... I do not know ...  
\- Earlier, you reacted strangely, remember?  
\- Uh ...  
\- You growled like an animal.  
\- O-Oh that ... Replied Marius nervously. I-I wanted you to go away ... I was scared and, I felt like ... I was trapped in a corner ... "

It was really interesting. Jäger behaved like an animal, it was a change that the other did not seem to notice yet.

"And, how are you feeling now?  
\- Reassured, I'm not afraid of you. I'm even ... Good. You have a pleasant smell then ... "

Doc watched his patient look away. He was curious.

"A smell ?  
\- Ja, I ... When you asked me if I felt different ... Well, I think in fact ... my senses are more sharp. I see better, for example. I hear further, and I am disturbed by all the scent around me. It's like ... I was in a perfume shop but it does not always smell good.  
\- I see, Gustave smiled at his patient before asking carefully. Would you like to let me examine you? Just a simple test. "

There was a slight moment of hesitation but Jäger eventually whispered a slight ja.

"Perfect," concluded Doc, who prepared some utensils.

As for Jäger, he curiously watched Gustave walking around and searching for his material in his little local. Around him, Marius was rather relaxed and the idea of being examined by the doctor was not frightening.

"Well," he said, putting a stainless steel tray on the surgical table on which Jäger was sitting.

Jäger nodded with a smile.

"We'll start with your eyes, i would like you to follow my finger."

Simple, Jäger thought, child's play. But this little test proved to be a little more complicated than expected ... When Doc's hand rose to the level of Jäger's eyes, the german took on a strange excitement. His pupils dilated in a really impressive way and he tried to catch the doctor's hand, or slap it, catch it like if it was a butterfly flying in front of him. Doc changed hands and began the exercise again, noting that the other was far too reactive.

"Well, apparently on that side everything is fine, we'll try with a little light, nothing really bad okay?  
\- Ja. "

As if nothing had happened, the pupils of the German had resumed a normal size but Jäger's eyes were strange. His pupils were vertical. The doctor grabbed a pen in his white coat, the end of which ended in a small light bulb that was safe for the eye.

Jäger waited patiently for Doc to analyze his eyes. A click was heard then the other warned him that the light would pass in front of his eyes so as not to surprise him. Slowly, the doctor examined this strange pupil, which retracted into a thin line.

Fascinating.

A click was again heard when Gustave turned off the small lamp.

"Everything works perfectly here, he said, testing the reflexes of the other, waving his hand in front of his eyes, eliciting blinking eyes and a few movements backwards. Let's move on to your ... Ears.  
\- Herm Doc ... You ... Do you feel uncomfortable?  
\- Huh? No no not at all. It's just ... Surprising and, I've never seen that and I think it'll never happen again, you're a unique case. I would not even know why or how this phenomenon happened.  
\- I would not want to become a monster for freak show ... Sighed the german operator.  
"Jäger, said the older man softly, placing his hand on his shoulder. None of this will happen. We will find something, okay?  
\- Okay ...  
\- Come on, let me see that. "

With a slight reassuring smile, Doc carefully took Jäger's head in his hands and lowered it. On the skull of the German, funny appendages stood there straight, real feline ears. They had the color of Jäger's hair, brown, even though the interior was rather pink. But were they functional?

"Jäger, I'd like you to put those caps on your ears and close your eyes, you'll have to follow the sounds of my fingers, okay ? I'd like to know if you hear with those ears there.  
\- Ja, I can do that.  
\- Perfect, we start at three. One ... two ... Three."

Jäger closed his eyes at three and let Doc guide him. There was a silence and then a slight movement of latex on his left. Jäger remained motionless but his left ear bowed to the side at the origin of the noise. Doc started again but on the other side this time. His left ear came back forward while the right one bowed. Then finally, the doctor snapped his fingers in front of Jäger and his ears pointed straight ahead.

"Incredible ... real parables, said Doc with amusement, you even managed to hear the smallest noises and your ears move like those of a real cat!  
\- It was really weird ... Confided Jäger with a slight laugh. What else now, are we looking at my tail ?  
\- You ... You have a tail?  
\- Ja! It's really weird but it's like a third arm, I can move it as easily as if I moved a finger or my tongue or even a leg.  
\- Seriously ..? So you do not just have eyes and ears.  
\- No, I also have mh, small canines and a tongue a little rapper.

Marius rolled up his lips as he saw his teeth clenched, and indeed, Doc could see the sharper canines of the other before he opened his jaw and let his tongue get way different from that of a human.

"We'll come back later on this details ... Whispered the doctor who thought he was at Christmas. Lie down on your stomach please, we'll examine this tail."

Jäger nodded and pulled his legs up on the table before falling on the table. Arms crossed, he put his chin in the crook of his arms and let Doc pull up his sweatshirt and lower his pants slightly. Jäger did not even feel embarrassed, it was medical, Doc had certainly had to see a lot of buttocks in his career, one more would not hurt him.

"Are you sure?" The medic asked one last time.  
\- You can."

With his permission, Doc continued to lower the pants of the other until he stopped on a mass of hair, or rather .. fur ..? He gently grabbed the base and began to pull softly when he heard Jäger moan and paused.

"Continue, it's nothing, it's just ... weird ..."

Doc remained attentive, however. He finally dislodged Jäger's tail stuck in his pants and was left with a tail of a meter, long fur and thick in the manner of an Angora.

Jäger now had his head lodged in his arms, his tail waving limply behind him in Gustave's hands.

"Jäger, do you feel things when I touch you here?  
\- ... J-Ja ... It goes up along my spine and that ... Mh ... Apparently ... Stimulates my crotch ...  
\- Okay, so it's a pretty sensitive area. I guess you should not let people pull on it too hard or you'll really hurt yourself. "

Doc was still professional with Jäger and he was grateful for that. Marius relaxed a little more and let Doc wander about his business. His hand released his funny tail and began to touch the exact spot where his spine ended and his tail began. There was no break, his tail was the continuity of his bone column.

"You know ... Jäger's muffled voice came in. Yesterday I was ... Really in a pitiful state, and there was a shooting star ... I made a stupid wish but ... I did not know that would happen ...  
\- A wish, said the doctor with a arched eyebrow.  
\- I just wanted to have a cat life for twenty-four hours ... Being able to take a nap, eat, take a nap ... Quiet life yknow ...  
\- Wait ... Do you mean that your wish actually came true ?  
\- Ja! I see no other explanation! Look at me ! Jäger said, leaning on his elbows, feeling furious. I'm half monster now! Bandit, did you see Bandit's eyes? Yesterday still he wanted me in the toilet, and now? He goes running when he sees me!  
\- Bandit? Toilet ? What ..."

It was too much information in one second. However, Doc glanced at Jäger's ear, which turned to the left, the front door. Then the doctor heard him too, a little too late; heavy steps. The infirmary door opened wide, without even being knocked.

When we talk about the wolf.

Bandit was standing in front of the door, visibly a little agitated. Doc went to speak but Bandit was faster and spoke to Jäger.

"We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was fine ... ? I really liked playing with this strange cat|Jäger. I think he's very cute ?
> 
> What do you think ? Don't hesitate to let a comment !

**Author's Note:**

> .... I am so sorry ;-; i'm going to burry myself now and wait for the spikes .... ;-;
> 
> Don't worry. I'm working on the two others chapters bruh !


End file.
